


My Talk With God

by Dragon_Boi_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Hopeful Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12
Summary: A man's conversation with God after he died.
Kudos: 7





	My Talk With God

The last thing I remember before being overcome to the darkness was the overwhelming peace I felt. As my partner held my hand and I slowly drifted into my last sleep in my death bed, I didn't feel the overwhelming fear that I thought I would.

I'm going to be honest, I didn't think I would open my eyes after that. If you asked me before what I thought the afterlife was like I would answer with a laugh and just say, "There's nothing. You just die and that's it". Well based on the evidence in front of me, that wasn't the case.

It sure didn't seem like the stereotypical "clouds in the sky" afterlife. This afterlife looked to be a long dark hall, with locked steel doors, cold and hard floors, and overwhelming silence. The silence was borderline unnerving.

I can't quite describe it, but I seemed to somehow be drawn to the end of the hall. It almost felt like a magnetic reaction. I couldn't help but be pulled to it. As I got to the end, I saw a door. This one was different from the others. Instead of being made of Steel and obviously locked, this one was made of wood and seemed to be left slightly open. Throwing all caution to the wind, I opened the door.

The room that I entered into was the definition of comfortable. The floors were a soft and welcoming carpet floor. There was a soft velvet couch with pillows haphazardly placed on it. Calming classic music was being played and there was a warm inviting fire to welcome me. As I scanned the room I was alarmed to find I wasn't alone. 

Sitting on one of the chairs in the far right corner was a man. Or I think it was a man. He seemed to at least have a humanoid form and he was currently wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with black dress pants, which of course is what humans wear. But what he was made out of was almost indescribable. As I looked closely his skin seemed to be the galaxies. Swirling and dancing across his skin. Before I could ask anything he finally spoke up.

"hello there," the figure said cheerfuly

I must have showed my fear and awe in my body language somehow because the next thing he said was, "Don't be scared. I know what I look like isn't what you're used to. I should probably explain"

I cautiously walked up to him and replied.

"Uh what's going on? Is this some type of afterlife?"

"heh, not exactly. I'd say it's more of a transition period," the man said.

"Wait, so it's like purgatory."

"No not like that either," he replied in a frustratingly calm manner.

"Ugh listen buddy, I don't have the patience for a game of 20 questions. Just please tell me what's going on," I said.

The man chuckled and said, "I wish more humans were like you when they meet their creator. It's always disheartening to have people cowering and bowing down to me when they meet me."

"Wait so you're-"

"the one and only. Now onto the question about what this place is. It isn't exactly purgatory, because there is no heaven and hell. This place is where souls go before they come back down to earth in another body. So reincarnation would be a more accurate description than afterlife."

It took me a couple minutes to process this, but I eventually thought of another question.

"So, have we had this conversation before?"

"More or less, yes. You do seem more confident than you did last time though."

I answered with a noncommittal grunt before he continued.

"Also there was the fact that you were cis back then."

That last part honestly struck my curiosity.

"Wait I was cis? A girl or a boy?"

"All of your previous reincarnations have been as a boy."

"O-oh. Then that's it. That's why I'm trans isn't it?"

"Yes, your soul had become used to one gender for so many reincarnations"

"So I'm always supposed to be a boy?"

"Not necessarily. If your gender keeps changing each time, eventually you will become gender fluid and after so many times of reincarnating you're soul will mainly stay attached to the non-binary part of the spectrum."

At hearing this my eyes started to well up with emotion. All my life I had been told by people, including my own parents, that I wasn't really trans. That I was just confused. That I was going to hell. Then, God himself tells me that what I am is real. That it's not wrong. That he doesn't hate me for it. I started to feel that overwhelming peace again. The same type of peace I felt before I closed my eyes for the last time.

He saw my slightly emotional state and to my suprise, he hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I know my child. I know how hard life is. But know this, I love you and I will always be here to talk when you get back."

I slowly nodded and he then released his hold onto me.

"Now, it's about time you get going. Just leave this room and you'll feel drawn to one of those doors. Once you touch it, it will open up for you and take you to the next body you will be living as. I wish you luck little one."

As I left he gave a small wave and sat back down on his chair. I went over to the door I was drawn to and of course it did exactly like he said it would.

Before I stepped into my new life, I took a calming breath. Life is unfair, cruel, and sometimes it leaves you wondering what's even the point of it all. But at least I knew one thing before I walked in. No matter what, at least I have God on my side.


End file.
